At the end of the alley
by Ennael
Summary: Thimothy had enough. Shit the consequences, he is determined to escape from the Order and enjoy life for a few hours. Is it too much to ask to leave the holy war for one afternoon? Seems to be a big yes, since he manages to hit the Noah of wisdom in the kneecap and miss-impaling an exorcist on the run with his own knives. Translation of my french OS "Au bout de la ruelle" non-beta


Story : Au bout de la ruelle English version

Author and translator : Me, so sorry for english mistakes :/ I hope you were able to read it without crying blood.

Date : French version published the 21 of december 2018 as a gift for Hana for the SLG2018. English version published the 1 of October 2019 for my usual October Fanfic Month.

Fandom : D Gray Man, somwhere in the 3 month gap of Allen runaway from the Order.

Disclaimer : I don't own D Gray Man, wich go to the wonderfull Katsura Hoshino and i don't make money with my fic so don't hit me please ? Thank you :3

Image cover : Piamo kindly let me use her super cool draw, thank again !

Résumé : Thimothy had enough. Shit the consequences, he is determined to escape from the Order and enjoy life for a few hours. Is it too much to ask to leave the holy war for one afternoon? Seems to be a big yes, since he manages to hit the Noah of wisdom in the kneecap and miss impaling an exorcist on the run with his own knives.

* * *

Surprise ! Yeah, i made a one-shot and in english, please, I know, that's weird XD  
Well here it is ! A one-shot i made for Hana last year for our Secret Lero Gift :3 I translate it for my usual October Fanfic Month, (wich mean a lot of fic updated all around october and readers fanart for other readers to see) I had to make a crack-fic about Allen, Wisely and Thimothy (bonus point for Miranda)  
Like you are going to see, it didn't turn up that much of a crack fic but well... i hope you'll like it :D  
Happy Reading !

* * *

The most difficult thing, Timothy thought, was surely the idiots who followed them everywhere.

When he arrived at the Order, Timothy had some blessed months of laughter, trainings with friends and cool missions before everything goes to hell. Before that, the missions were supervised by super trackers. Lenalee said he was assigned the most experienced and friendly because he was the younger. Lavi always complained that it was cheating but Timothy thought it was quite clever. But now…

Now he was assigned the most loyal.

It would have been nice if the trackers in question were loyal _to Timothy_ . But no, little by little, every trackers previously assigned to the exorcists had been reassigned one by one to search information. And to replace them, what better than crows and Central Trackers? So, yes, very loyal ... but to Luberrier. At first, Timothy did not understand. Why could not Jean and Marguerite stay? Even Thomas, whom Komui had assigned to Timothy after the departure of Allen had been replaced. Chaoji was pleased, he had told Timothy that the crows were the best bodyguards they were as strong as exorcists, that they would protect him when his master could not ... But Thimothy was not happy, he had seen what the Ravens had done to Kanda, Lenalee, Allen …

And then Marie had explained to him.

In a soft whisper while watching a training match, he told him they were there to monitor him, report each of his movements to the high-ranking. Because, you see, it seems Timothy was a target. A pinata that the great marshals enjoyed showing off in the streets and that was why he was so often on the road lately, handed from exorcists to other exorcists, never returning to the headquarters.

Why ?

It was Lenalee who had whispered the answer with her jaw clenched and her eyes hard. "Bait for Allen. "she said, looking quickly over her shoulder," be careful, okay? " She added with sad eyes before handing him over to Krory as she returned to the QG. Timothy thought Lenalee would have been a lot better in that role and he had trouble understanding why Central had not chosen her. It was practically Allen's sister after all. But, Lenalee was too risky as a bait. Even with Komui's guarantee at headquarters, they do not let Lenalee go too far from England or France, ready to intervene at any moment.

But Timothy? Timothy was a _kid_ , obviously he was silly and gullible and naive. It's not like he was a soldier prepared to fight in a war and manipulate adults in a political game well too bloody. No of course not. So they exhibited him, more and more frustrated when Allen did not shown. And Timothy let himself go with a vicious smile. At first, when the other exorcists explained to him what was going on, he had thought of screaming to fight, to don't give a shit about futur... but Emilia had begged him to stay calm and lower his head. It's true that, despite his links with Allen, he had kept a lot of privilege that his comrades who defended the ex-exorcist had no more. By that Central knew they had lost the other exorcists, so it was better to rule them by strength and fear. But again, Timothy was young and malleable, if they spoiled him, he would be surely more loyal to them than to that teenager he had barely known for a few weeks?

Haha.

No.

So Timothy let himself go, he followed orders like a little puppy, gaining their trust recovering his trained Trackers little by little in place of the spies they had assigned to him. He wasn't able to get rid of the Ravens and he always had some spies anyway because they were attached to the other exorcists he was teaming with. But hey, he certainly was not going to complaining, it was still better than before and the Ravens _were,_ in fact, really good bodyguards.

"Timothy." Suddenly called out a soft voice and he looked up from his deck of cards to watch Miranda, her chaperone for the last mission. "The train will arrive soon, are you sure ..." she began, her face deeply full of worry before biting her lower lip and stopping to talking, her gaze diving to the window to see if anyone was watching them discreetly. Lavi Always did that before he was... well, he was the one who showed them the trick. But he had never used it against Stalkers ... Timothy did not need to hear the rest to understand what she was talking about and he nodded firmly as a Raven knocked on the first class cabin door. Not interested in the conversation, Timothy rested his head against the glass, watching the landscape gloomily behind the window.

They were returning from a search mission of innocence. A high concentration of akuma had been spotted in a southern town and after Choji and Krory destroyed them, thinking it was just from one of these nodes that appear more and more these days, they had discovered a cave. She was crumbled and Chaoji's super strength was more likely to worsen the situation than anything so the two male exorcists had been sent further west while Miranda and Timothy were taking their places. Master Kloud, who had been with them, Miranda being rather access defense and him being that an apprentice had to leave them there to jump on another knot of akuma. Miranda had been worried, even with the Ravens, who said that noahs or new akuma not present? But again, it's not like they had a single choice in this war and they had followed the orders. With Miranda's innocence, they could have entered the cave, crushed by the expectations of high-ranking people who salivated at the possible discovery of a new long awaited innocence and ... nothing.

The cave was empty and they left it with some scratches because of unexpected akuma that Timothy had been very proud to dump without help. Not like the Ravens would have helped him anyway. They may have been bodyguards, but certainly not well-being guards... As long as he was not in danger of death or seriously injured, they left him usually get off alone. So now, Miranda, he and the rest were on a train indirection of the rendezvous point with his master. They would arrive at the beginning of the afternoon, at least four hours before Klaud and Timothy could not wait.

He had formed a plan: he was going to explore.

Since his new guardians followed him, he was no longer allowed to roam the city. If he did not destroy akuma, he was in the train, or in his room or in the training room. Long walks in cities were forbidden, the purchase of souvenirs or candies and toys also: only counted the destruction of Akuma. So, as a nine-year-old boy in full growing and in need of distraction, he had spontaneously decided to ditch his guards. He had a lot more freedom now, he was sure he could do it and that the consequences will not be so horrible as a few weeks ago. He could do it.

And that why Miranda was terrified. But she would not hold him back. Of course not, her lips were still narrowed in an air disapproving when they imposed a new training session on Timothy. In fact, he knew just that she would do her best to divert the attention from him the best she could and accompany him if she can. It did not bother him, he liked Miranda. He had a little trouble initially, with her apologizing for a yes or a no, but as the weeks progressed, she seemed more comfortable with him and more "normal". In addition, she had this little something that neither Emilia nor Lenalee have. Something he did not know how to define but it was like ... It was like having a mom.

Shaking his head to get those ideas out of his mind (Timothy was almost ten years old, he'd never had and certainly did not need a mother now in the middle of a war. Big sisters were enough.) He calmly followed the trackers off the train, Miranda just behind him. Both crows that always accompanied him and Miranda's surrounded them on all sides, securing and watching all their movements at once. It does not matter, thought Timothy, he just needed a distraction, a small distraction and ... There !

Suddenly, barely a ten minute walk later a group of Akuma removed their skins and attacked without mercy. Exchanging a look with Miranda, Timothy left his body in charge of Tsukikami and went into the fight with a happy smile. It was perfect, the Akuma were at level of Timothy, barely second level but as they were in town, the trackers and crows cared more about caring for civilians than about him. With a thought, he left Tsukikami to keep his body as far away as possible from the fight and concentrate on his opponents, deliberately overflow and take in winding lanes, unfortunately losing sight of his guardians.

In a few minutes more, it was over and despite the terrible fear of passers-by, there was no dead, not even a serious wounded man or a collapsed house. It certainly helped the guilt of Timothy to have made this fight last ... Taking his body with a spring in his step, Timothy hastened to tear his coat of exorcist and turn it over so that it was no more than a black jacket and not the coat distinctive of the exorcists. Praying Johnny for making him such a practical coat, Timothy released a ample cap of his inner pocket and screwed it on his head so that not one of his amazing greens hair get in the open air. Then, unstitching the scarf that he had slipped rather as a belt, he tied it around his neck, effectively hiding his features and becoming a boy quite indistinguishable from other street kids. His business being with the trackers (a other way, he suspected, to prevent him from escaping) he could not be recognized by his hair and his returned coat ensured that neither the trackers nor the Akuma nor the Ravens nor whatever potentially harmful for him could find him. Only Miranda, who knew his plan and his hidden things, would pay attention to a boy dressed in black with a green scarf. It was now up to her to join him or not. Now, Timothy was going to _have fun_ .

And that's what he did.

His eyes sparkling with joy and his cheeks full of candy, he wandered for hours in the streets of the city, enjoying street entertainment and spending his pocket money without counting. It's not like he could use it another time anyway, so must use it while he oculd, isn't it? Sticky lips of sweet sugar, Timothy soon took a break on a small sunny place. He had already visited the zoo of the city, admiring the lions he had not yet been able to see in real despite his travels then he went to eat at a small bistro, savoring the fatty food that his strict diet did not usually allow him to eat. Then he did a little bit of window shopping, buying a pretty glass statuette that he was sure Emilia would love. After, he had busy with more important things, the real reason for his runaway, which he really should have done earlier, just in case, but he really did not have the heart to accomplish: send letters. This action, simple, yeah ? was long proscribed for exorcists and very limited for trackers. You know, just to not create more akuma. Or that's what they said, but Komui had left to hear that it was to better control the soldiers. After all, without any link other than the Order, where could they go? As the saying goes, it's easier to deal with the devil we know than the one we do not know. So, taking advantage of this rare unguarded moment, Timothy had released the letters that he always kept neatly wrapped under his t-shirt and posted them quickly. He hoped they would arrive safely...

And now he was there, sitting in this little place, watching the people roam the cobblestones, artists liven up the streets, kids play... Finally finishing his treat, Timothy licked his fingers, wondering if he should return now. It must have been at least three hours if not longer, since the fight and even though he had migrated to the other side of the city, he had already crossed paths with two patrols of the Order looking for him. And then her master would not delay now and she will be much less understanding that Miranda. Yes, he'd better go "home". A dark grimace taking place on his face, Timothy shoots in a stone in a bad mood, startled surprise when it went crash into a teenager's leg, drawing a very bad word that Emilia would never let have to pass his lips.

"Allen ?!" he choked on seeing the light hair of the teenager in front of him. He was against a building of the square, hidden behind a small excited crowd, watching a street artist juggling deftly with six sharp knives. It was a wishful dream, a simple mistake that had really no place to be now that he was watching the stranger more closely, but he had not been able to prevent hope of making him speak.

"What?" Hocked the shocked teenager, holding his leg where the rock hit him violently.

But Timothy was not looking at him anymore, suddenly drawn to his left where the artist had fallen to his cry.

"Shit !" He cursed, rolling on his side hurriedly to avoid the six daggers flying to him because of gravity. Fortunately, stumbling halfway, the man succeeds to avoid all of them to the great relief of the small crowd worried, bringing him practically to Timothy's feet and the light-haired teen still squatting against the wall.

"Are you al ..." started to say Timothy taking two steps towards the artist, feeling guilty of almost hurting him with his loud cry. But the boy cut himself off immediately, staring at the man with big surprised eyes, his irises fixed on the wig half fallen in his rolled-up.

"What ..." the artist murmured, hiser face just as shocked, alternating between Timothy and the blonde teenager who seemed just as lost as them.

Yet neither Timothy nor the artist could say anything because barely a second later, the blond teenager caught them by their wrist, dragging them hurriedly into a near alley.

Recovering from his shock, it was at that moment that Timothy began to try to free himself from the catch, panicked by everything that was going on.

"Don't move !" Suddenly hissed the blond teen to Timothy who stopped immediately under the hard tone. The teenager dragged them to the end of the alley, his companion completely apathetic then let go. "The Order was right there!" He said suddenly with a frustrated sigh. "You stay here while I go get your stuff and not a sound! "he said in a urge before turning around and disappearing just as quickly, leaving the other two boys completely confused.

Suddenly very timid, Timothy slowly turned to his galley companion, opening his mouth then closing it without being able to let out a word. Then, swallowing hard, he finally let the name he had wanted to say desperately since he had met the artist's gaze. "Allen?" he murmured, and the other boy shuddered, his eyes wide open and fixed in those of the child.

"Timothy ..." he whispered just before a sobbing package crashed into his arms.

"Allen!" cried the green-haired exorcist, his moans happily largely stoped by the jacket of the older boy. The body trembling with heavy sobs, the little boy felt two arms slip gently around his shoulders, as hesitant, but eventually they landed and a second later, the older teenager hugged him with all his strength, not wanting to let go.

Not one of them could say how long they stayed like that, hooked to each other as if they were afraid the other boy would disappear, but at one point Allen pulled him away from the embrace, the hands on Timothy's shoulders and send the boy a serious look.

"What are you doing here, you can not stay here, I've seen the Order's patrols all day and there was a big group of akuma just now and then the Noah's ... "Allen started in a fast whispering.

"Noah ?" The little boy squeaked.

"Yes, Noah." Calmly said a new voice and the two exorcists jumped, flip-flopping to the blonde teenager who had taken advantage of their embrace to return.

"Here." He said, handing a small shoulder bag to Allen, one of the knives he used visible in the opening.

"Thank you ..." whispered the former exorcist, slowly grabbing the bag, obviously not looking too know what to do. "And the trackers, are you ..." he started suddenly as Timothy let out a worried groan.

"No, I just sent a couple of levels 1 near the train station and they were drawn there but the woman on the clock should be able to take care of it. "Said the other, his hands into the pockets, rolling eyes in annoyment.

"Miranda?" Allen asked relieved before taking a look inquisitor to the youngest exorcist. "Miranda is with you?"

"Yes." The boy whispered, his eyes still fixed on the third teenager in front of them. "You are really a Noah? "he asked, his voice morbidly curious.

Just a second later, the guy skin turn gray with too much smile and Timothy jumped, clearly not ready to see that.

"Why is he here?" the little boy asked without looking at the Noah.

But it was not Allen who answered. "I'm watching him." Replied the Noah. "There is always someone to make sure he does not do anything wrong. It's not always me though, ah and, Wisely, by the way. "

He said holding out his hand but Timothy made no move to take it and the Noah finally let it to stand beside him with an amused smile.

"There is always someone ?" Allen said weakly and obviously he did not seem to be aware of this.

"Especially Tyki and me," Wisely nodded. "He, because he knows you best and me because I can evaluate your mental condition... in depth. But do not worry, we come to see you regularly, but more often than not, it's the akuma that keeps an eye on you. "

"But why ?" Timothy asked and he seemed honestly lost as Allen reached out to his sides, jaw clenched and hands shaking.

"Well, to check that he's fine, of course, how to intervene in case Neah takes over otherwise ? And then it's better to be in the corner when Apo... " He began to say but Allen suddenly took a step forward, pulling Timothy behind him in one motion, ordering silence in a harsh voice. "Ho?" exclaimed with surprise Wisely before an amused smile spread on his lips. "You did not say anything to them at all? Ah, I see, he threatened them, of course, he want to isolate you and... "

"Get out of my head !" Almost grunted Allen, jaw clenched and fist raised without making a movement towards Wisely.

"Allen!" worried Timothy trying to push Allen's arm away so he could see the Noah again.

"No of course not." Said the Noah, as if he were responding to something Allen had said and the teenager jumped, his eyes opening wide before they tightened with anger.

"I said... Get. Out. Of. My. Head !" Said the blandin, this time shouting, startling the green hair boy. But that was not all, at the same time as his cry, Allen's skin suddenly took on a grayish tone, reflecting that of the Noah before him, and his eyes blinked with gold.

"Allen ...?" Tsukikami's wearer shyly asked, his heart beating in fear.

For only answer, the teenager moans in pain, his hands releasing Timothy to tighten in his hair as he stumbled back a few steps until he met the wall and slid on the ground. His hands still on his head, so tight that Timothy was afraid he would pull out a handful of hair, Allen folds his knees against his chest, shrinking into a tiny ball. His skin was getting gloomy now and the dark energy was so suffocating that it was becoming palpable and surrounded Allen like a cloak. Even more curled up on himself, the teenager murmured a litany of words that Timothy could not understand. It was so fast that he needed several repetitions before deducing a sentence.

"... len Walker, exorcist for the Black Order, my friends are also exorcists, I like Mitarashi Dango and dogs, I hate debts and circus. I am Allen Walker, exorci ... "

"Allen?" Timothy asked with a trembling voice as he stumbled in the direction of the older boy, but he did not even seem to notice.

Allen jumped, his body tremors "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm going well ... "whispered the former exorcist madly.

"All .." He continued a little louder, this time reaching out to touch him, but before he could complete anything, fingers snuck into his hood, pulling him quickly back.

"Do not distract him!" The Noah muttered, quickly pushing Timothy behind him, still a hand on his wrist and the other on his own head.

"What are you doing ?!" accused the little boy with trembling legs, completely terrified.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help him and he ..." the Noah mumbled, opening his eyes for a second. But that simple spark of distraction semms to be big enough to disorient him because soon Allen let out a painful cry and fell to the ground, his hair suddenly curling. Less than one second later, black material hole opened everywhere around them and mad murmurs fall through, making the blood of the youngest exorcist runing cold.

"14th, I feel the 14th!"

"He is here, he is here!"

"Master Noah!"

Checking with all his body, Timothy reversed his grip, it is he, now, who was shaking the hand of Wisely. But the Noah did not even notice it, eyes narrowed in concentration, he seemed to be mentally chatting with the akuma, the monsters all stuck around Allen to fix the Noah of wisdom.

"But master Noah!" Moaned one of the pitiful creatures.

"Disappear, now!" Replied the pale-haired teenager with a voice that did not allow the discussion. Much too slowly for Timothy's taste, the Akuma disappeared one by one

leaving in their center a panting Allen. But still, the little boy could not move, petrified behind the Noah, staring at his exorcist colleague.

One more difficult breathing and a well-known whisper from all the exorcists passed the lips of the white-haired boy : "Innocence ... activate." As if it was a difficult action, innocence took its time to happen, metamorphosing Allen's body so slowly that Timothy could see the transformation itself instead of the usual flash of white light that hid the whole thing.

Finally the white coat covered Allen and Timothy could see the gray vanish from his hand. Soon a healthy color came back on his sweaty skin and the tremors of his body subsided leaving him panting on the floor. Hardly, he pushed himself sitting and it was only then that Timothy run for him, letting Wisely's hand go. He immediately ran to his eldest, dropping to his knees in front of him to gently hug him.

"Everything is fine." Said the child with iron confidence. His voice was so sure that Timothy himself succeeded almost to convince himself that it was true.

But Allen did not let himself go this time. He was barely inspired and exhaled a big gulp of air before he gets on his feet, hand on the wall the other on Timothy to keep his legs flabbergasting to let go.

"I did not think he was so close to the surface." Said suddenly Wisely, always a few metters away. "But it was still silly of me to push that much." He did not look sorry, just badly at ease, as if he had made a miscalculation and that was what was bothering him.

Allen said nothing, he barely nodded to show he had heard. He did not seem to be expecting anything from Noah in front of him and that finally provoked a reaction from Wisely. Timothy did not know what Allen had thought, but the Noah of Wisdom took a step back, with big eyes and eyebrows inclined. It looked like he had been slapped. "I'm sorry ..." he started, but Allen cut him off sentences.

"Thanks for protecting Timothy." He whispered in a voice without emotion before turning slightly towards the youngest, yet not releasing his guard. "I'm happy to see you're fine but you have to go back with Miranda now. "

"What ? No !" Cried the little green haired boy, clinging to Allen's jacket like if he was afraid he would faint. "I want to go with you, I was able to help you earlier, you could need me, please Allen, I do not ... "

"You can't !" Answered the other in a painful voice as he ran his hand through the crazy curls from the other boy. "It's dangerous to be with me, you've seen it, the Order, the Noahs, the Akuma, apo ... I mean ... everyone follows me. I'm barely able to take care of myself, I can't protect you from them. "

"All the more so, you need someone to have your back, you do not need to protect me! Moroever, from what? I know how to avoid trackers and fight Akuma and Noahs? This guy look us chatting for ten minutes and even help you! "he said, pointing Wisely, startling the Noah in surprise at his sudden addition to the conversation.

"Yes, well, traitor or not, he's still part of the family and the Earl would be terribly sad if something was happening to him, so for now ... "Noah replied with a shrug." But he is right, you know, it's not really us the problem, although I imagine that surveillance adds certainly stress, no, it's Apocr ... "He started but he was quickly silenced by a violent "Shut up!" From Allen.

"But who is it !?" Timothy moans practically.

"No one you need ... argh!" All of a sudden, Allen hissed as his left hand popped in white feathers. "No, no, no, not now!" He breathed with a frightened look as he gripped his changing member.

"When we talk about the wolf ..." Wisely muttered gaining a deadly look from the ex-exorcist before he focus on Timothy, his face turning white with fear.

"He can not see you here, if he knows you were with me..." he murmured to himself as Timothy became more and more angry that the other two evaded his questions. All of a sudden, Allen turned to Wisely, eyes hard and jaw tight but before he could say anything the Noah nodded.

"I'm taking care of him... to make up for my mistake earlier." He said and Allen nodded with a mute thanks before letting go of his innocence arm to put his hand on Timothy's shoulder.

"Please be careful, I ... I hope we'll meet again soon, do not tell anyone that you saw me... walls have ears as Lavi would say. "And with these words, Allen passed in front of them without a glance and ran outside the driveway.

"What? Allen!" Tsukikami's carrier shouted as soon as he could get rid of his shock. Before he could run after the former exorcist, however, the Noah caught him by the shoulder, holding him back. "Let go of me !"

"Do not move, you will put him in danger." He said calmly and immediately, the boy froze. "Come, you must return with the Order as soon as possible, especially if _he_ is near. "And the hand always on his shoulder, the Noah began to guide him out of the alley and then steer him with a sure step.

Even as he listened, Timothy could not hear any fighting sounds and he wondered if that was good news ... or not. Clearly reading in his thoughts, Wisely took the time to tell him that Allen had already fled the city and managed to dig the space with _him_. Finally, finally, they arrived at the train station and Timothy could see from a distance two trackers waiting with Miranda. His master should not be here yet, they had to be there for her while the others were still searching. Swallowing hard thinking about the problems that would surely fall on him, Timothy pushed all this into a corner of his mind turning to the Noah. It was… confused and he really did not know what to think of this meeting.

"As promised, delivered safely." The other said quietly. "But it was a one-time ticket only. Do not cross me again, who knows what orders I might have about you? "He added. with a dark smile before turning quickly and disappearing even before Timothy could not decide if he should ask him the pile of questions that burned his tongue or not.

Maybe that's why he was gone so fast, by the way.

Shaking his head hoping to put his thoughts back in order, Timothy began to get dressed correctly in an exorcist. He would take Allen's advice to heart and not tell anyone unless if he was sure that he is totally alone and with people he can trust. It was going to be difficult however, no doubt that his little waterfall was going to cost him expensive privileges ... too much ? No, no surely not. He was able to see Allen and learn more about what happened. And on _him_ too.

Going to his Black Order comrades, Timothy forced a sheepish smile on his lips as he planned.

He would find who was "him"

And protect Allen

* * *

Annnnd... that it :)  
Hope you like it, think about draw (you have the whole month if you want to participate) and review and see you soon with another one-shot and the usual STB chapter on the 25th :)

See yah !


End file.
